


Fuck You, Stars!

by ionsquare



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunkenness, Gen, Pack Bonding, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles remembers of Erica’s birthday party is the following: she stole the bottle of Everclear from her dad’s liquor cabinet, his boxers ended up in a tree, and he kissed Boyd, which, yeah okay. That’s cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Stars!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).



> Prompt: (519): We found him flat on his back, sobbing, 'fuck you stars' at the sky. No more everclear for Derek.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

All Stiles remembers of Erica’s birthday party is the following: she stole the bottle of Everclear from her dad’s liquor cabinet, his boxers ended up in a tree, and he kissed Boyd, which, yeah okay. That’s cool.

He reaches for his phone and moving is so hard and it feels like an elephant is standing on his head. There’s only one text, and it’s the weirdest one Scott has possibly ever sent him—

_We found him flat on his back sobbing ‘FUCK YOU STARS!’ at the sky. No more everclear for Derek_

When he finally gets out of bed, Stiles notes that his boxers are still missing.

*

"Tell me again, slowly," Stiles says around a mouthful of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"You’re disgusting, wipe your mouth," Erica snipes. "We told you already, we all got super fucking wasted, Derek went MIA for three hours—"

"Until we found him sobbing on the ground ‘Fuck you stars!’" Scott cuts in.

"Why the hell was he crying?" Stiles asks, grabbing another piece of chicken.

Everyone gets really quiet, and Stiles looks around at all of them.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asks worriedly.

"Do you remember how you lost your boxers?" Allison speaks up, and Stiles notices how everyone else is still remaining quiet.

"No, I don’t."

Allison grimaces. “Okay, well, I think you and Derek were about to, um, get really acquainted with one another. Intimately. You know, _very_ intimately.”

Stiles stares at her. “Huh?”

Lydia scoffs. “Honestly.”

"And then all of a sudden you were running up to Boyd, stark ass naked, and you kissed him," Isaac says, trying not to laugh.

"And then Derek threw your boxers into the tree," Erica finishes.

Stiles stares at them, dropping his chicken leg.

"Oh god, _oh god_.” Stiles looks across the table at Boyd. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Boyd smiles, waving a dismissive hand at him. “Flattering, nonetheless, I’m not interested. You’re a catch though, but someone else caught me.” He looks at Erica who beams at him.

"Oh my god, Derek… Derek was crying because he thought I didn’t - Because I - Oh my god, who throws somebody’s underwear in a fucking tree?!”

Stiles doesn’t let anyone answer that because he’s standing up, stomping outside to go have a word with Derek. For some reason when Stiles finds Derek he’s chopping wood like some goddamn mountain man who lives in the forest with no electricity. What the fuck?

"What the fuck, Derek, you threw my underwear up a fucking tree!"

Derek tenses, slamming the axe down into the stump, turning around to glare at Stiles. “You ran away.”

"I was drunk off my ass! We all were, need I remind you.”

Derek rolls his eyes, brushing an arm across his face to wipe off the sweat dripping down. The action makes Stiles swallow hard, because sweaty Derek, but sweaty, shirtless Derek.

"Fuck you stars?" Stiles asks, mouth twisting in something resembling a smile. He keeps telling himself not to laugh.

Derek huffs, crossing his arms.

Stiles walks up to Derek, tugging on his arms until they drop, pressing up against him and bringing Derek’s arms around his waist. Derek not-so-reluctantly tightens his hold on Stiles.

"Fuck me instead," Stiles murmurs against Derek’s mouth before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
